Too Late To Apoligize
by cristina reid
Summary: Merlin is finally happy, and an old flame trys to get in the way. Merlin/Cenred SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Merlin walked into the resturant and smiled wide, waving and striding over to the table nearest the window, where there sat a man who suddenly stood up and grabbed Merlin's small pale hand in his own before placing a gentle kiss on Merlin's sweet, pink, pouty lips.

"Cenred, what was so important you had me leave the store early? Is everything all right?" Merlin sat down on the chair oppisite Cenred and suddenly frowned noticing Cenred seeming a little too jumpy and nervous.

"What? Oh, yes, Love. I'm great. " Cenred swallowed thickly then grabbed his glass of water and drank in one gulp before setting the cup down and inhaled a slow breath. "Something's been on my mind for a while, Merlin. . ."

"Hey," Merlin reached out and grabbed Cenred's hand that was lazily laid next to his glass. "What's wrong? I've never seen you like this." Merlin was really worried now. The only time Cenred ever showed his concern was when he heard his mother was ill, which ended in the woman's death four years ago. Even then, Cenred didn't look as he did now. The man looked like he was going to pass out.

"Merlin I . . ." Cenred sighed loud and ran his hand down his face, then he cleared his throat and dug into his pocket, then very slowly lay something on the table and gently slid it towards Merlin.

Merlin stared with slightly narrowed, worried eyes at Cenred's hand curiously, and as the man removed his hand Merlin's face softend at seeing a small silver box in front of him. Merlin's features seemed to light and he gave a small smile as he gently grabbed the box and stared at Cenred. "What is this. . ." Not that Merlin was clueless.

Cenred only gestered to the box with his head, and Merlin complied in opening it. Merlin's brows raised at seeing a gold band. He slowly pulled the ring out of the box and turned the ring in his hand before laying it in his palm and looking towards Cenred, who seemed to be holding is breath.

"It's beautiful." He looked back at the ring and Merlin's brows slightly narrowed and he leaned closer to his hand. Merlin gasped low when he read the inscription, and looked back to his love of the last five years. He jumped from his seat, not noticing he suddenly caught everyones' attention, he jumped towards Cenred wrapping his arms around the man's neck and bringing their lips together in small pecks of kisses.

"Yes! Yes!"

Cenred smiled wide and wrapped his arms around Merlin's waist and brought his face to Merlin's neck.

Merlin pulled away a few inches. "Of course I'll marry you." He sent one last kiss to Cenred's lips before he heard the cheers and whistles in the small resturant.

Cenred laughed. "I am now the richest person on earth.

Review Please :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arthur walked into the new bar around the corner to his work place. He hated trying new things but one thing he knew for sure, there was someone in the place that needed to get laid as much as him. He made sure to sit in the very corner where it was darkest. He then watched as a woman walked onto the stage in a shiny, black, dress that reached just above her knees. The woman's presence caused cheers and whistles.

"Thank you for coming to Chester's, I am Nim your host." She smiled as the cheers continued. "If you are wondering where I got the name for my bar, well, my one true love. . . my cat." This caused laughter through the crowd. Arthur only rolled his eyes ignorantly.

"Well, today is a very special day. Not only is this my Grand Opening, but my boy, my bestie just got engaged to the love of his life. And since this rarely happens, I promised him he could have the first go at our new kareoke machine." She gestered as another woman rolled a machine onto the stage.

Arthur lips lined in boredom and he leaned back in his seat.

"So please welcome my best friend, Merlin!"

This got Arthur's attention as he watched a thin young man walk onto the stage, and Nim and the other woman who'd brought the machine on stage ran so they were standing behind Merlin who smiled widely as the woman snapped their fingers to the now playing music and moved their legs and hips.

Merlin grabbed the mic from Jim and stood in front of the two girls and began snapping his fingers also.

Arthur leaned up in his seat and stared in slight shock at the familiar face, the thin features, the blue eyes, Did that woman just say Merlin was engaged? That question was put aside when Arthur notice Merlin looking in the crowd, front row to be exact. And it looked like Merlin was singing to . . .

*Hey!* Merlin smiled wide as he looked at his friends who yelled back . . .  
>*What?* *Listen* Merlin comanded with a happy smile. He stared at the crowd and looked to his soon-to-be husband.<p>

*I've had other guys*  
>*I've looked into their eyes*<br>*But I never knew love before*  
>Merlin pointed to Cenred in the very front and winked as he watched Merlin serenade him. *'Til you walked through my door*<p>

Arthur slowly stood in his seat, a little too interested in seeing who had Merlin's attention. Arthur frowned at seeing the man standing in the very front who was holding out a hand for Merlin, who actually gave his hand to this person, this . . . man. Athur walked closer watching as the man pressed his lips to Merlin's fingers.

*I've had other lips*  
>*I've sailed a thousand ships*<br>*But no matter where I go*  
>*You're the one for me, baby, this I know*<br>*'Cause it's true love*  
>*You're the one I'm dreaming of*<br>*Your heart fits me like a glove*  
>*And I'm gonna be true blue, baby, I love you*<p>

Arthur was even closer now, not realizing exactly how close though until he was just a few feet from the man, this person who had all of Merlin's attention. He felt a growl in his throat when he noticed all the people standing near the small stage as if this were a real concert. That and the fact that Merlin seemed to enjoy the attention as women as well as men tried to get a touch from him. Merlin seemed to have eyes for that one guy.  
>Arthur rolled his eyes annoyed. Wether that came from jealousy or from . . . Well what else could it be beside jealousy?<p>

*I've heard all the lines*  
>Merlin pouted and brought his hand to his face in a fist.<br>*I've cried, oh so many times*  
>*Those tear drops they won't fall again*<br>*I'm so excited 'cause you're my best friend* Merlin, Nim and the other unknown woman shook their hips to the last few words.  
>*So if you should ever doubt*<br>*Wonder what love is all about*  
>*Just think back and remember dear*<br>*Those words whispered in your ear, I said*

Arthur walked closer this time succeeding in what he wanted, well half way at least. Merlin stared at him for a short moment, his brows slightly then he turned back to the other man. But not before Arthur also gave a wink and a smirk.

Merlin pointed at Cenred.  
>*True love, You're the one I'm dreaming of*<br>*Your heart fits me like a glove*  
>*And I'm gonna be, true blue, baby I love you*<p>

*No more sadness, I kiss it goodbye* Merlin blew a kiss to the air causing cheers and whistles.  
>*The sun is bursting right out of the sky*<br>*I searched the whole world for someone like you* Merlin pointed to Cenred and winked.  
>*Don't you know, don't you know that it's*<br>*True love, oh baby, true love, oh baby*  
>*True love, oh baby, true love*<br>*It's true love, oh baby, true love, oh baby*  
>*True love, oh baby, true love*<p>

Merlin handed the mic to Nim, who continued with the other woman as Merlin kneeled off the stage and was quickly grabbed bridal style and turned by Cenred as they shared a passionate kiss in front of everyone, which caused wolf whistles.

*This time I know it's true love*  
>*The one I'm dreaming of*<br>*Your love fits just like a glove*  
>*True love, oh baby, true love, oh baby*<br>*True love, oh baby, true love*  
>*It's true love, oh baby, true love, oh baby*<br>*True love, oh baby, true love*  
>*It's true love, oh baby, true love, oh baby*<br>*True love, oh baby, true love*  
>*It's true love, oh baby, true love, oh baby*<br>*True love, oh baby, true love*

Arthur's lips lined and he stared for just a second before he couldn't take it anymore, he walked forward deciding he needed to meet this ugly man Merlin was engaged to. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n Chapter 2 song: True Blue by Madonna Chapter 3 song: Jar of Hearts Christina Perri

Chapter 3

"Merlin you were great." Cenred peck his lips to Merlin's in a small kiss, and Merlin smiled back.

"I meant every word."

"Merlin!" Merlin turned at the squeal as almost fell when Nim grabbed his shoulders and literally bounced in excitement.

"What? What is it!" Merlin trembled at the woman's death grip ion his hands.

"They want an encore."

His brows raised. "What. . ." He repeated, unsure if he heard right.

"Merlin, they loved you! You have to do this again. They're already talking about coming back!

Merlin smiled happily. "I told you they would."

"Merlin please, who have to do another." Nim begged.

"Yeah, Merlin, give sing your soul are out."

At the sound of the fourth voice Merlin, Nim and Cenred turned to see a blond man, no older than 30 standing there, and the look he gave Merlin made Cenred hold tighter to the arm he had over Merlin's shoulders.

Merlin took one step forward, not one word escaping.

Arthur smiled and shrugged. "You always did enjoy singing."

Merlin gently shook his head, his brows narrow. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a bar, Merlin. I came to drink." Arthur's smile slowly faded. "Never thought I'd see you here, sweetheart." He reached his hand to have a feel of that skin he used to touch. Was it just as soft? He didn't get the chance because Merlin made a small face of disgust and slowly pulled his face away.

Arthur hummed then chuckled.

"Excuse me." Cenred walked in front of Merlin protectively. "Cenred Essetir." He reached his hand out for a shake. "Merlin's fiance'.

Again Arthur hummed and reached for the handshake.

Nim, who was eyeing the two, suddenly cleared her throat trying not to giggle at the suddenly looks of the men, they looked like two lions staring each other down for the last piece of meat. Meat being Merlin. Nim grabbed his arm and pulled him away, towards the bar.

"So, who is he?" She handed Merlin a glass and poured some scotch before pulling another glass and pouring herself a drink.

Merlin shook his head. "Arthur Pendragon. . ."

Nim froze, the cup near her mouth. "That son of a bitch." She snarled.

Merlin only gave a breathy chuckle.

"Do you want me to kick him out, cause I will." Nim growled seriously.

Merlin just stared at his glass as he twirled the drink inside and shook his head.

"They looked like they're really. . . .argueing low. . ."

Merlin turned around and looked towards Cenred, and surely it looked like Cenred and Arthur were arguring in descretion. Merlin could just get up and beat the crap out of Arthur for mouthing off to his husband, then proceed to list everything Arthur did wrong in his life. Merlin blinked away that hought and turned to Nim who was chewing a strawberry.

"What?"

XOXOXOXO

"Well, Merlin is hiding it well." Arthur sighed, ''I'm proud of him.''

"Excuse me." Cenred stared.

Arthur shook his head. "Oh, nothing. Just the way we used to make love . . . he said he'd never let another man touch him."

Cenred stared with narrow eyes trying his best not to pull out a punch.

"I mean, those screams. . . ."

Cenred spun so he was facing Arthur, fist at the ready. "I need you to shut the hell up right now."

"Have I upset you?" Arthur asked sarcastically with a dark smile and a hint in his eye.

"That's my fiance you are talking about."

Arthur shrugged. "Chances are he'll remember how good he had it with me. I'll see to it."

Cenred scoffed and chuckled. "You think you can steal Merlin from me?"

Arthur was now facing the man too. "Damn right. I have all the money in the word and I'll bet it all Merlin will run to my arms by the end of the week."  
>Suddenly a tune started at the stage.<br>"Dont bet all your money little boy, you'll need some for your hospital bill. Cenred was about to pull back a punch.

*I know I can't take one more step towards you*  
>*Cause all thats waiting is regret*<br>*Dont you know I'm not your ghost anymore*  
>*You lost the love I love the most*<p>

Cenred and Arthur looked towards the stage.

*I learned to live half a life*  
>*And now you want me one more time*<br>*And who do you think you are, running around leaving scars*  
>*Collecting you jar of hearts, and taring love apart*<br>*Youre gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul*  
>*So dont come back for me*<br>*Who do you think you are*

A big smile slowly reach Cenred's lips. "Last song was mine. This ones yours." With that, he strolled back to his front roll seat and watch his fiance on stage.

Merlin smiled down when Cenred sat down in front of him, then he glanced around the room.

*I hear youre asking all around*  
>*If i am anywhere to be found*<br>*But I have grown too strong*  
>*To ever fall back in your arms*<p>

Merlin again looked around the room until he realized that Arthur was right in the front, and Merlin broke into anger. Cenred stilled smiled even as he glanced at Arthur standing next to him. He lookede back at Merlin, and thanked the gods above he got a love who was strong enough to prove he wouldn't leave him.

*And it took so long just to feel alright*  
>*Remember how to put back the light in my eyes*<br>*I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed*  
>*Cause you broke all your promises*<br>Merlin shook his head angrily.  
>*And now youre back, you dont get to get me back*<p>

Arthur slowly walked towards the doors, never taking his eyes off Merlin, who had that dark look in his eyes that Arthur always loved, that look that said he was strong, a fighter. Arthur always loved when Merlin fought.

*And who do you think you are, running around leaving scars*  
>*Collecting your jar of hearts, and taring love apart*<br>*Youre gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul*  
>*So dont come back for me*<br>*Dont come back at all*  
>*Who do you think you are*<br>*Who do you think you are*  
>*Who do you think you are*<br>Oh, Arthur knew who he was. He was the one who was going to teach Merlin bot to meddle with matters of the heart. The heart wants something, the heart takes it. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ahem, forgot to mention. . . . . DARK ARTHUR in this story! WeeHee!

Chapter 4

Cenred groaned loud when he felt a thud fall on hs stomach, and blinked opened his eyes staring up at a smiling Merlin who was already dressed for the day. Cenred wiped at his eyes sleepily and yawned. "What? What is it?"

Merlin bounced on the bed. " I have to go to the store early, new inventory. How about some lunch later?"

Cenred nodded in agreement. "Yeah, sure. But it'll have to be late, 1 o clock."

Merlin smiled and kissed his soon to be husband. "See you later."

"Hate to see you leave." Cenred tapped Merlin's ass as Merlin jumped off the bed, and Merlin gave the man a smug smirk before leaving out the door.

Cenred couldn't believe the night they had, what with Merlin's so-called ex-boyfriend showing up unexpectedly. When they got home, Merlin explained to Cenred that it was Arthur Pendragon they met that night, which explained everything at once to Cenred. See when they first met, they had no secrets. Merlin told about his past, and Cenred told about his own. Cenred was very surprised to find someone had let Merlin go. Merlin was and still is the most kindess, loving, person Cenred ever met. What didn't surprise Cenred was the fact that the person who let Merlin go, who couldn't see the treasure in front of them was one of those rich cats who always seemed to think they were better than everyone else.

And the way Arthur spoke about Cenred the night before told Cenred everything he needed to verify his thoughts about the Pendragon Prat.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin opened up the box happily as he looked inside like a child during Christmas. He pulled out one of the books and turned it in his hand examing the new shine.

"Excuse me? Do you sell Encyclopedias?"

Merlin looked up and saw the teen with a stack of books in her hands. "Yeah, I have them behind the counter. And I have shopping baskets for your convienience, those look heavy."

"Oh it's fine, I'm already used to it." She lay the books on the counter then pointed to herself. "Second year of college. I need more books than last year, and they're double the price this year."

Merlin nodded. " I know how it is, I'm staying paying mine off. Which ones do you need?"

"Um. . . " She pulled out a paper and scanned through. "K-N." She winced noticably.

Merlin almost winced just as loud. "You know, I do allow students to burrow."

She smiled widely. "Really?"

Merlin nodded and looked under the counter, after a short moment he leaned back up with a small white card. "It'll cost $10 for the card, and the loans are free. You can keep them up to a month. "

The girl almost bounced where she stood. "This is great! I didn't want to burrow from school because they charge, and we aren't allowed to take them from the public library.

Merlin nodded with a smile. "All I have to do is sign the card in and you can burrow right away, and I'll need a school I. know I just want to make sure you are who you say."

She again nodded in agreement and dug into her wallet.

XOXOXOXO

Just as planned Merlin met Cenred that day for lunch and the same resturaunt they'd met, which was also the place they just got engaged a couple of days before. The couple sat and ate as they discussed their close coming wedding plans.

"We only have a couple of months, so we need to do this quick. Now we can only invite 40 people to our back yard, I don't want a huge fight like at the neighbors barb que last summer."

Cenred nodded in agreement. "Right. Now, who?"

"Nim and Nat, definitely." Merlin wrote the two women down.

"Amy and George."

Merlin frowned. "I think Nick's a dip."

Cenred chuckled. "We can't invite his wife and not him."

"Then univite them both." "Merlin grinned.

Cenred tilted his head, scoldingly. "Merlin."

Merlin sighed. "Fine. But keep him away from me. He always smells like vinegar."

Cenred broke into laughter.

By the time it was time to head back to work the couple had their list done and decided to serve roast chicken with lemon mariande, and a choice of white wine, red wine, or apple cider, considering children were going to be there they needed something non-achoholic.

They stopped just outside the resturaunt and shared a long, passionate kiss, there, for everyone to see. Merlin's long arms around Cenred's neck, and Cenred's hands at Merlin's waist.

So neither noticed that when they parted ways, a black, shiny new car followed Merlin towards the store.

Review Please :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Merlin stood up from where he was kneeled on his knees and exhaled a tired breath. He'd just finished setting up the new stacks of inventory that arrived, and was starting to feel the tiredness kick in. He looked at the time to see it was almost 4pm, which meant he could go home. Although he owned the book store, still, Merlin wanted to set his own scheldual, besides, 4pm was the time people normaly got out of work.

Merlin held the last book in his hand. It was the one he'd been wanting to read for a while, The Hobbit. He decided to take this copie home, again, since he owned the bookstore he could take what he wanted. He had his back to the door when he heard the small bell ding.

"Sorry, but I'm closed. Come back tomorrow."

"Is that any way to treat an old friend."

Merlin frowned and quickly turned at the sound of the voice. "How did you get here?" He stared at Arthur who slowly walked into the store and looked around the book shelves, then his finger ran across some bookmarks with dangleing tassels.

"Nice place you have here."

Merlin eyed Arthur as the blond man walked just as slowly towards the counter grabbed one of the candy bars, then walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He movements made Merlin suspicious so he never kept his eyes off the blond as Arthur seemed to slow his walk as he made his way towards Merlin.

Merlin held his breath as Arthur was even closer than ever. He heard Arthur inhale lightly.

"You smell good as ever."

That made Merlin retreat and walk as fast as he could behind the counter and he pressed buttons on the resgister. "That'll be $2.50. Will that be all?"

Arthur only put a piece of chocolate into his mouth and stood staring as he chewed. Merlin gulped thickly and stared down at the clock on the counter."It's closing time." He said quietly. "I have to get home-"

"To that man?"

Merlin's brows narrowed at the harsh tone. "Yes. Cenred is after all, my fiance."

"I could be that fiance."

Merlin couldn't stifle his laugh. But quickly cleared his throat when he noticed Arthur's unreadable expression. He shook his head. "Arthur, it's too late. I don't know what you were trying to pull at the bar that night but. . . you had your chance." He sighed then smiled fondly. "I'm with Cenred, we're in love, and we're getting married in two months."

Arthur stared for another short moment before he smiled. "We should do something tonight, you can pick."

Merlin rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Unless I can bring my fiance, then the answer is no."

Arthur dug into his pocket and pulled out a bill and handed it over to Merlin who grabbed the money. "Keep the change."

"Arthur, this is a ten."

The blond shrugged.

Merlin sighed exsaperated. "Arthur. . . this. . ." Merlin sighed loudly. "Arthur we are never getting back together." He tried harder. "It's too late, you had your chance, and you chose your fathers' company over me." This was it, Merlin never got his anger now, and maybe this was the perfet time. "You were too scared to tell him about us and when he found out himself and gave you a choice. . . well, you chose."

Arthur smiled. "You remember my sister, Morgana? She got married to Lancelot."

Merlin sighed even louder in annoyance then walked over to his jacket and pulled his keys out of the pocket then walked over to the door. Just as he thought when he walked he could hear Arthur's footsteps behind him following like a lost puppy. Merlin shut the lights off then opened the door, allowing Arthur to walk out before closing then locking it.

When he turned back around Merlin gasped at how close Arthur was to him. "He won't win."

"W-what?"

Arthur's head slightly tilted to the side before a smile plastered his face. "I'll see you around, Merlin."

Merlin watched with narrowed eyes as Arthur climb into the back of a plain black car with tinted windows and the car drove off a short moment after. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was an hour later Merlin found himself at home already showered, and in the kitchen. He decided to make Cenred a special dinner. The man was working harder than usual to be able to pay for the wedding. So Merlin decided he'd make Cenred his favorite homemade meatballs, red beans and rice, and a major salad made with the works. Lettuce, tomato, spinich, red onion, shaved carrots, pieces of cucumber. Cenred was a heavy, healthy eater, yet somehow seemed to keep his sexy ass shaped body.

Merlin checked the meatballs in the oven before turning and peeling the carrot into the salad. He pulled a piece of lettuce in his mouth and crunched as he turned back around towards the fridge and pulled out the salad dressing. When he closed the door, Merlin gasped and the dressing fell from his hands.

"You scared the shit out of me."

Cenred chuckled low and leaned down to grab the dressing. "It smells wonderful, Love." He kissed Merlin's lips before leaning over the pot on the stove, gave the beans a shake, and brought the spoon to his mouth. Cenred savored the flavor on his tongue, his brows narrow as he dug into the food again. He laughed when Merlin smacked his hand and scolded him.

"Later. Go wash."

Cenred's eyes trailed down Merlin's body and the lust suddenly hit. He moaned low and grabbed onto a slim hip while Merlin was turned. Merlin giggled and wiggled out of the grip.

"I like you in my robe." He started pulling at the string. "Are you wearing anything under there?" Again his hand was slapped away and Merlin pointed at him.

"Go clean up, dinners almost done."

Cenred faked a serious face and gave a salute. "Yes, sir!"

Merlin laughed as he watched Cenred head to the bathroom and and a minute later heard the shower start. Merlin smiled to himself as he shook the beans once more before turning to shake the rice.

The door bell rang and Merlin scoffed. "One minute!" It rang again. "I said wait!"

"What was that, Merlin?!" Cenred called from the shower.

"Nothing!" Merlin sighed as he made his way over to the door, then opened it.

"Hi, Merlin!"

His brows narrowed in confusion. "Arthur? What are you doing here?"

"We had a date, remember?" The blond invited himself inside the house, pushing passed Merlin.

"You can't be here, Arthur. How the hell do you know where I live?" He hurriedly followed the blond into the kitchen, and watched as Arthur dug into the salad.

"We can eat here instead." The blond walked over to the stove, stirred the beans then stuck the spoon into his mouth.

A look of disgust passed Merlin's face as he snatched the spoon then ran over to the sink and washed it, then he turned back around to see Arthur almost stick his fingers in the rice. "My fiance is here, Arthur."

The blond shrugged. "He'd have to find out sooner or later."

Merlin slightly shook his head in confusion. "Find what out exactly?"

"About us, of course." He grabbed Merlin's waist. "Where did you learn to cook, anyways?"

Merlin snarled and pulled away from the grip. "Cenred taught me, not that its' your business, so you need to get the hell out of our house!"

"He wants a house wife." Arthur pulled open the oven and smiled at the sight of meatballs.

"Ok, Arthur, I'm really serious. I know you can hear me when I say I don't want you here!"

"That makes two of us."

Both pairs or eyes turned the the treshold leanding to the living room to see Cenred standing in black boxers, chest dripping wet and hair soaking down his shoulders.

Merlin's eyes roamed the toned body and felt his entire lower body twitch at the sight. . . Wrong time, Merlin.

"Don't worry, Cenred, My Love," Merlin made sure to make it known that he was Cenred's. "Arthur was just leaving." He glared at Arthur, who in turned only smiled and shrugged. "I see you changed your plans for the day, so we can have dinner another time, alone."

"That's not going to happen, Arthur." Merlin growled as he watched the blond walk back towards thee door.

"We will see, won't we."

Merlin flinched when the door was slammed shut. He stood with his mouth slightly open, staring into the distance.

Cenred's face quickly softened and he ran over. "Merlin. . ." Too late the burnet broke into tears and started shaking his head as Cenred grabbed onto him.

"Why is he doing this? Trying to take away my happiness?"

Cenred could only shake his head and hold his love.

Reviews make me happy, PLEASE? 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Another chapter! Thank you for reading, reviewing, fav, and following. It's been a while since I made a chapter like this so . . might be rusty.

Chapter 7

Merlin lay in bed staring at the small lamp before him, waiting for Cenred to come out of the bathroom where the other man was washing up once more, this time for bed. Merlin finished a while ago and was now waiting for his fiance to come to bed. Which was when Merlin visably flinched a few short seconds later when an arm was wrapped around his waist. This didn't go unnoticed by Cenred, the man frowned and leaned over Merlin then pulled up from his position laying sideways so he was facing up.

"Hey, I can sense it, you know."

"Sense what?" Merlin forced a small smile. "I'm fine. Just . . . annoyed."

"Oh, I annoy you?" Cenred raised a brow in question, making Merlin chuckle breathly.

"No. Of course not."

Cenred smiled knowingly. "We will do what we can to get him out of our lives." Merlin nodded in agreement as Cenred leaned down and gave a soft kiss to him lips. Cenred leaned back up and frowned again. "Didn't you just brush?" Merlin hummed and nodded making Cenred frown deeper. "You smell like my cookies."

Merlin laughed loudly. "Ok, so you caught me! I need a little chocolate when i'm stressed, you know that!"

Cenred laughed harder and leaned his head on Merlin's chest. Cenred then noticed the small opening in the bathrobe Merlin was wearing showing a small patch of pale smooth skin, he nuzzled the small exposed skin with his nose, then looked up to see Merlin smiling down at him. That same look that he always gave when Cenred touched him. Thank goodness Cenred didn't put any clothes under his own robe.

Cenred ran a hand across the exposed skin then down towards the rope and slowly, teasingly pulled it off and aside. He opened the robe even more and smiled again when he noticed Merlin's complete bare skin. He looked back into Merlin's eyes which slid from Cenred's hand to the man's face.

"Did you really think, him being here took my mind off the way you came out of the bathroom during dinner?"

"So you noticed." Cenred smirked. "I hoped to do it right then and there, on our kitchen floor. But I decided to wait for you, noticing the presence of the . . . what was the word the used? Clotpole?"

Merlin breathed out a small laugh. "I could think of alot more fitting names." His smile slowly faded.

Cenred noticed this and shook his head. "Hey! Don't you dare! I mean look at this." He pointed to his robe standing wear his pants should be making Merlin laugh out. "You are not leaving me like this again. We are gonna make love."

Merlin ran the tips of his fingers across Cenred's lightly shaven cheek. "Let's make love." He repeated in almost a whisper.

Cenred gave no signal, only leaning up and bringing their lips together in a loving kiss.

Neither noticed the pair of royal blues staring through the small opening of their private bedroom curtains. The laughter could be heard clearly. The view for a small one, was good enough to see naked bodies tangling under a thin sheet, Cenred's hands all over Merlin's body, and Merlin seeming to love it when Cenred's mouth was . . .

The eyes narrowed.

Then Cenred was over, on top of Merlin, their bodies moving in a slow and steady pace, and Merlin started screaming in pleasure, and Cenred moaning loudly. Outside the curtain you could just make out the droplets of sweat, mixing as much as the moans and screams were. And as the movements got more forceful, more needy, the sheets slipped off and there was a perfect view of where the two bodies were joined, and Arthur made himself a promise then and there.

The next time Merlin made those sounds would be when Arthur was over him.

Review Please :) 


End file.
